The present invention relates to a coin wrapping machine capable of being made compact and, in particular, to such a coin wrapping machine having a pair of stacking drums for stacking coins to be wrapped and a plurality of wrapping rollers for wrapping stacked coins of a predetermined number by a wrapping paper.